bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Winston Hoffner
Winston in Burial at Sea Since the name Winston is used in the sound files for the Le Marquis D'Epoque on High Street, should the information and pictures of him from Burial at Sea be added to this page? Night at the Kashmir (talk) 20:14, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :We have for Shirley Womack, so why not? —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 20:57, December 2, 2015 (UTC) I'm fine with this, I mean if it is not the Winston then why add his name to a character in that business(?) About the character picture for him... Winston doesn't have a unique character model and uses one of the randomized Rapture Citizen ones, so which one looks most like him? I'd say the second one from the left on the bottom row in the picture below. Winston Hoffner.png|Winston in BioShock. MenOfRapture.png|The Rapture Citizen male head models. --Shacob (talk) 21:50, December 2, 2015 (UTC) I checked out his character model more than 10 times during my personal screenshot project, but he always has same face model with hat. Although he doesn't have a unique character model but he does have only one Rapture Citizen model. Not a randomized! Pawn of Atlas (talk) 05:24, December 22, 2015 (UTC) :That's great news! Thanks for adding the picture! —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 08:54, December 22, 2015 (UTC) ::There's still something very sketchy about all of this. ::The notion that the man is Winston Hoffner comes from the fact that the files read vo_shopkeeperWinston_dlc2_scripted_71216.wav and vo_shopkeeperWinston_dlc2_scripted_71217.wav, which, let's all just face it, is supposition. I'll ignore the obvious question of "Why isn't the man identified as Winston Hoffner the way Stanley is in his dialogue text" because (moronically) none of the other Rapture Citizens are either. Instead, I'll ask "Why isn't his whole name listed in the file line?" ::Look at the codes listed on Scripted Events (Burial at Sea). In those same file scripts, we have characters with first and last names such as Charlie Montag, Shirley Womack, Sam Barlow, Ray Lardner, Frank McCallum, Edith Crenshaw, Midge Dumont, etc. Why isn't he listed as "shopkeeperWinstonhoffner?" I'm afraid that if the designers were purposefully trying to say that man is Winston Hoffner, then they would have listed his surname too. What I think happened is that the staff, under the enormous deadline they were burdened with, picked the name Winston at random, and weren't even thinking of Hoffner (a very minor character that only obsessive fans like us would remember). Perhaps it's a case of word association with them connecting a man working at Le Marquis D'Epoque (a tobaccoria) with the name Winston (AKA Winston cigarettes). ::Alas, this is all just a thought exercise/annoyance over vagueness. Winston Hoffner working at the Le Marquis on High Street doesn't break continuity per se (although he doesn't have the mustache, thin eye brows, hairstyle, etc. seen on the memorial picture). If, by some miracle, another BioShock game were made which shows Winston Hoffner doing somthing else on New Year's Eve, then we would erase any notion that the man on High Street is Winsotn. Unfortunately, that probably won't ever happen. ::Unownshipper (talk) 06:01, January 6, 2016 (UTC)